william_carverfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheCryptic
Thank you, you awesome god v Hiy! Hi I rlly like your wikji, It is so cool and the episodes are a rlly good ide. Klyn. (talk) 00:38, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Umm thanks? TheCryptic (talk) 12:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Deal? What I'd say before Fuck you, Cryptic. I hope you realize you've fucked with the wrong people. You can say your hates as much as you want. I'll forgive if you forgive them. Can't you just wait until you're 13 to become more civil than what you've became. I'd feel sorry for your parents....damn. What I'd say now About a deal....how about you quit ranting against the walking dead wiki and i'll quit being a dick here. How about that? I'll actually check your stuff out here without messing with anymore things. Deal? I don't want you to begin to fuck up anymore chances of actually gaining friends on wikia that aren't your sockpuppets(I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but It isn't cool to sockpuppet. I've been in a situation like that. Trust me.) Please accept this deal. TWDFan630 (talk) 15:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Global Warning You seriously need to grow the fuck up. I'm an adult, and I can honestly call you an ignorant piece of shit. I hope you change your ways before you turn 18. You might ban people who are against you here, but if you fuck with the TWD Wiki or any others, I'll report you to wikia. If you be a little bitch, and ban me while deleting this, I'll still report you. I'm speaking on the behalf of all of the other wikias. I heard rumors about you, and they're true. Abraham Grimes (talk) 05:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC) "Leader" I see you changed "founder" to "leader." That's pretty cool, how did you do it? Lingo 21:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I did it months ago and cannot remember. If I can find out, I will get back to you. TheCryptic (talk) 18:47, October 15, 2014 (UTC) can you give me a link to your youtube page The Pig of the Wikia (talk) 00:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Luke RandomGuy Luke RandomGuy 21:50, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Where is THE COMMUNITY????? That was my favorite internet series of all time. Please upload the episodes to youtube again. The Pig of the Wikia (talk) 01:48, January 29, 2015 (UTC) The Community was cancelled. Luke RandomGuy is the replacement series. Luke RandomGuy 09:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Reupload the episodes to youtube PLEASE I BEG YOU The Pig of the Wikia (talk) 00:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll do it on one condition. You give me a character info thats like TWD wiki's. I'll give you admin privileges. sure that's easy The Pig of the Wikia (talk) 22:42, March 3, 2015 (UTC) This'll make you happy, IM UPLOADING A NEW EPISODE OF THE COMMUNITY TOMORROW. Luke RandomGuy 21:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Trolls Cryptic it seems the wikia is under attack by numerous trolls. I have blocked most of them and their IPs but I believe more will come. Pig...wait what's my line? (talk) 03:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) They won't come. I have a plan... Fack you Voldemort (talk) 11:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC) You made the right decision locking those pages and blocking the trolls pigpen. Your gonna be a great addition to the team. Luke RandomGuy 10:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) What did you do to these guys? How and why did you piss off these trolls. Pig...wait what's my line? (talk) 05:14, April 19, 2015 (UTC) They were the ones that told me to kill myself. I did nothing to them. Luke RandomGuy 09:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Did I make the cut? Send me the script for episode 1 if I made it Pig...wait what's my line? (talk) 01:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you are the voice of Cedric. I'll send you the script. I've wrote the first 3 scenes. Professor RandomGuy 14:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, i noticed you havent made an edit in a few days. I think you should consider demoting yourself if this is going to occur. Thanks for your cooperation. DominicT22 (talk) 00:42, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I was busy mahn. Professor RandomGuy 20:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) A warning dont kick Cam out of the voice actoing hes a good man DONT FORGET i KNOW where you live that weeaboo girl made a videO xx - GhostWolf716 (talk) 22:43, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about my little brother Ghostwolf. I'll tell my mom on him. You should let cam back in it though. <3 <3 Full House is a pile of shit and you should feel bad for liking it (talk) 22:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Community episode 6 where is it my friend? Full House is a pile of shit and you should feel bad for liking it (talk) 18:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) It was delayed until THIS Sunday due to internet server errors. Professor RandomGuy 14:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) AJ Who's AJ's actor and is he alive or not? Full House is a pile of shit and you should feel bad for liking it (talk) 00:36, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, the original name was Aiden. His voice actor's name is Aiden and his status will be revealed in Episode 8. Professor RandomGuy 06:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Are you there? We miss you I AM the m9 (talk) 23:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but im thinking of resigning. Professor RandomGuy 16:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Movie When does the movie come out? I AM the m9 (talk) 18:40, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It was gonna come out on November 22nd but the movie was cancelled. The whole community series was cancelled. quick question, why you vandalized mario wiki? it isnot funny, don't care how many socks you have you will get rekt quickly, and it is not funny making all those disgusting message edit, it is offical information, not like this wiki that you allow youself to swear, it will just end up with a global block by wiki staff, so I don't care how old you are, be a responsible person. I vandalized the mario wiki because i havent had any fun in a little way. Maybe one day ill make a wiki were i right a full book on a page then vandalize it then you will have no problem. Also thats the point of mario isnt it, all about the kiddies. OH and you forgot your signature. You dare come to my wiki? K then, i will just block you and maybe vandalise more on a new account.Professor RandomGuy 10:13, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Youtube What's your youtube channel? I'll subscribe to you so that we can keep in touch. I AM the m9 (talk) 01:29, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't use my account anymore. YOUTUBE why don't you use your account anymore? I AM the m9 (talk) 02:05, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I just don't want an account anymore. Professor RandomGuy 13:24, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Friends Well can we still be friends? If so where can we hang out? I AM the m9 (talk) 19:46, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Dunno i might just create another wiki Professor RandomGuy 17:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC)